


Running from Love

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Later possessive Kai, Multi, Older LIoyd, Sorta a mating season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: A birthday gift for Lloyd leads to Jay, Cole and Kai wanting to be constantly around their crushes and whilst Jay has it easy because he's dating his crush, Cole and Kai don't have it so easy.It's Lloyd's birthday and instead of getting a nice easy day, a little party and to open his gift surrounded by his friends but instead, he got an unexpected confession and having his perfect birthday paused to go on the run with Zane from their admirers.Will Lloyd and Zane make it through the chase whilst Master Wu finds a cure for Jay, Cole and Kai or will they give in to the temptation of their love interest advances.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Introduction

A bouquet was placed on the doorstep of the destiny bounty 2.0 by the mailman. The only thing on it was the address and the name of the recipient of the gift, and a message reading ‘Happy Birthday, hope all your wishes come true’. The door was opened by a boy in green pyjamas with whitish-blonde hair. A smile appeared on his at the sight of the flowers and the message that was on it. Another boy with blonde hair, in a white ninja uniform, came up behind him. “Lloyd, are you okay?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd’s POV

“Of course, Zane, someone sent me flowers” pointing to the bouquet, he looked down at it.

“That is very nice, Lloyd,” he smiled, I passed him the flowers. “ If you would like, I can put them in a vase”.

“I would love you too, thanks” he walked away. Kai walked into the room and leaned up against the door.

“Hey Lloyd, happy birthday,” he said, “ what are you now, eighteen?”. 

I roll my eyes, “ I know, you know, I’m eighteen, you’ve been making jokes about it for the last week!”

“Ha, that’s true” he looked off into space for a minute, “you're not so young anymore, are you”

“Would you like me to answer that?” I responded, raising an eyebrow at his comment. His cheeks turned pink as he realized he had said it out loud.

“No, no I was just thinking to myself” he rubbed his neck “sorry”.

“Don’t sweat it,” I said waving it off, “no harm done”, I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. “Just remember, talking in your head, needs to stay in your head”. I walk off to the door “I’m going to get changed” a blush appeared on his face, he turned around, “Well I’m going to find Cole, see you at breakfast, I’m sure you’ll like my gift”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai’s POV

I need to calm down around Lloyd. I walk into the kitchen and there is Cole.

“Hey Cole, what are you doing?” I asked.

“ nothing, just smelling these nice flowers that were sent to Lloyd.” a sense of jealousy washed over me at the thought of someone getting flowers for Lloyd. I brush it off and smell them, a weird sensation goes over me before it disappears immediately. Jay walks up behind Cole.

“Hey Cole, Kai, what are you doing?” 

“Just smelling the flowers” responded Cole.

“Cool” he comes over and smells them, before going over to the bench and grabbing some milk, cereal and a bowl. “ what did everyone get Lloyd?”

“I got him a green lamp,” said Cole “I couldn’t think of anything good”. “What did you get him?” Cole asks Jay.

“Nya and I got him a new laptop” he responded. Pouring the milk and cereal into the bowl and taking a big bite of it.

“Are we talking about Lloyd's birthday gifts?” asked Zane as he entered the room. “ I checked his clothes sizing and bought him new clothes” he walked over to Cole and sat down next to him “I bought a white V-shirt, some green shorts and a black leather packet” Cole sat next to him nodding his head at every word.

I place my hand on my present. my gift seems sort of as if I don’t care, compared Zane and Nya and Jay’s gifts. Not Cole, that was unoriginal. I hope he likes it. It’s a green diary with a gold-lined sword on it cover, inside though is what I’m afraid of. On the first page, I’ve written a message admitting my love to him, this could either ruin our friendship or make it something more. 

Master Wu then walked into the room. Everyone stopped to say good morning, he looked at the flowers and continued to walk forward before doing a double-take and looking again at the flowers.

“ Master Wu, is something wrong?” ask Zane when panic appeared on his face.

“Has anyone smelt these!!!” yelled Master Wu in alarm. Me, Cole and Jay all put up our hands. “Into the spare room, now!!!”.

“What spare room, Sir?” 

“ The one where we used to layout the weapons in” he turned to Zane. “Zane, please gather Lloyd and Nya” Zan ran out the door. Before I left the room, Master Wu said: “I’ll talk to you all privately in a minute, just stay in the room”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lloyd's POV

After finishing up getting changed, I hear a knock on the door.

“Lloyd, are you changed?” asked Zane. 

“Yes, I am Zane” I replied “is there an issue”

“Yes, I need you to follow me” I stepped out the door and followed him down the hallway, “What’s wrong?” I ask him.

“I don’t know, Master Wu asked me to get you. Something is the matter with Jay, Kai and Cole”.

“What???” I yelled Zane gave me a weird look “sorry”.

We walked into the security room, where Master Wu paced back and forward whilst Nya stood there blushing, her face was the colour of Kai’s uniform. Zane knocked on the door, gaining both of their attention.

“This is worse than I thought,” he said, Nya seemed to understand what he was saying but that wasn’t the same for us.

“Master, can you please explain?” asked Zane. He seemed to realize that we had no idea what was going on.

“Right sorry, we have got an issue with Jay, Kai and Cole. It seems the flowers sent to Lloyd had some sort of scent that made hormones go crazy leading to the boys needing” he looked at me before continuing “ to have .. intercourse with the person they're crushing on or are in love with”.

“I’m eighteen, uncle, you don’t need to shelter me”

“Right sorry” he cleared his throat and continued “ we know who Jay is” signalling to Nya, whose face went even redder than I thought it could. “But we don’t know who Cole and Kai want”

“What about Vania?” asked Zane, “ their very good friends, I’m sure that perhaps some feelings for her grew.'' Nya who was standing behind Zane slapped her head.

“and Kai could be Skylor,” I added, causing Nya to again slaps her head.

“No, it’s not neither of them” she responded.

“Then who is it?” responded Zane

she waved us off, “Figure it out for yourself” she turned to Wu “ what do you want me to do?”.

“Take Jay and find a hotel” he turned his back to her “ I do not want to hear any of it”. Her face turns red again and she walks off not saying anything.

“Lloyd I’d like you to go and ask Cole to tell you who he’s romantically interested in”.

“Why me?” I responded “why not Zane, he’s known Cole way longer” I pointed at Zane.

“I was going to ask Zane to talk to Kai” 

“Ohh okay” and we walk off to find Kai and Cole. Cole was sitting in the bedroom when we found him. “Cole hi,” I said, he waves, Zane coughs trying to get his intention. Cole's head snapped up when he heard the cough, smiling when he saw Zane and leaning back in his chair.

“Lloyd, Zane, good to see you both” he smirks at Zane “are you here to keep me company, Zane?”

“No, I’m going to talk to Kai,” said Zane, a frown appeared on Cole's face. 

I cut in “ we need to figure out who Kai likes” a smirk appeared on Cole's face.

“Well I can help you with that and you won’t even have to leave” he winks a Zane “ for a price of courses”. 

Zane turned around walking out the door, “ sorry, I’ve got no money. Lloyd please try and get him to answer without paying him”. Cole watched Zane leave before turning to me.

“ So you're after Zane?”

“I’m after Zane”

“Well that was easy” I almost walked out the door but turned around once I heard what Cole said: “you want to know how Kai likes right? Then ask away, you're not going to get anything out of him. You know he’s stubborn.” I stare him in the eye, he doesn’t seem to be bluffing.

“Who is it then?” I ask, he smirks at me.

“Who do you think it is?” he asked 

“Skylor” I admitted, he shook his head, “ then how is it?”. He pointed at me. “ Me, you're joking”.

“Who am I, Jay, of course, I’m not joking what would be the point”. 

I sat down “so he’s in love with me!” I said. Is this real, Kai ... in love ... with me. I walked out the door, Cole didn’t stop me, it makes sense with all his recent behaviour but still, it's hard to believe. I walk to the room where Zane and Kai were in to find Zane struggling to get an answer out of Kai.

“Kai I simply need to know who you fancy,” said Zane. They hadn’t noticed me.

“No Zane, I’m not telling you” replied Kai, obviously frustrated. I walked in catching both their attention.

“ Zane I’ve got an answer out of Cole and I think I’ve got an answer for Kai”

“You have???” said Zane surprised, “you have?” repeated Kai just as shocked as Zane, “Who is it?” asked Zane.

“I’ll tell you later, right now I need to talk to Kai” he took the hint and walked out of the room giving us some privacy. 

“Kai”

“Yes~~ Lloyd” he sat next to me, I noticed he's sitting a bit closer then he usually does. “What would you like, Lloyd?” asked Kai, leaning closer, placing his hand on my knee.

“Are you after me?” a smirk appeared on his face “ your correct, Lloyd”. 

“So you act normal around everyone else besides me because you're after me” he nodded his head. 

“Well thanks, I’ll pass on that information to Wu” I get up to leave but he stops me “don’t I get a reward”. 

I raise an eyebrow “You want a reward, I’ll give you a reward” I walk over to him. He pulled me into his lap, I quickly kissed him on his lips before getting off his lap and running out of the room with a red face. The last thing I saw before leaving the room was Kai's flustered face and a lovesick smile on it.


	2. Zane's order

Chapter 2 

Inside the destiny bounty sits Lloyd, Master Wu and Zane around the dinner table drinking tea, discussing their options whilst the fire and earth element holders are locked inside a separated room.

“You two are who Cole and Kai are after, is that correct, Lloyd,” said Master Wu before looking at Zane and asking “ would you please pass the tea, Zane”. 

“Of course Master” he responded, bringing the tea over to Wu and pouring some into his cup. 

“Thank you, now Lloyd, this is true”, the boy in green nodded his head, “yes I got a confession out of both of them”, Wu took a sip of his tea before speaking “ well then that was much easier than I thought it would be”.

“If I may, Master,” he said before waiting for a signal from Master Wu to see if he should continue, he got that through a head nod and continued “what shall we do now? Should we just stay here or leave?”. The boys attentively waited for an answer.

He took another sip of his tea before standing up and signalling for them to follow, they followed, walking a couple of paces behind. They reached outside, the boat was coming close to landing, they looked out to find that they were landing in the middle of the desert.

“Uncle, why are we in the middle of the deserts?” he got no response. Instead, he turned to see Master Wu standing there with two medium-sized backpacks.

“Sir, I don’t think it’s the best time for us to go camping,” said Zane as he was given one of the backpacks.

“We are not going camping, just you two” he pointed to them. “ I covered the window that Kai and Cole are in so they can't see outside, you two will pack items that you will need like, multiple pairs of clothing, lots of water, food and other necessaries items. You will then get off and find somewhere safe to stay for the night. When we find a cure we will call you and bring you back, you can deal with your admires then”

A blush appeared on the faces of the boys before Lloyd spoke up “why in the desert?”. Before master Wu could comment Zane replied: “because they won’t expect us to be dropped off here”.

“That is correct Zane, now do either of you have any portable chargers” Zane nodded “well then that will come in handy, I suggest you just wear normal clothes so that you can blend in, try and find as shelter as much as possible and rest because if they do escape then you probably won't have much time to sleep also bring money, you don't know when you’ll need it. Now hurry along and pack your stuff.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane’s POV

“Zane can I speak to you” I turned around walking back to Master Wu, “I’ll help you pack when you come” whispered Lloyd as he walked off. He signalled for me to sit down next to him, “Zane, I need you to do something for me”.

“What is it, sensei?” I ask, whatever it is must be important.

“ You are very good friends with Lloyd so whilst you are away, please take care of him” I could see the sadness in his eyes “I may be powerful but my age is getting the better of me so I cannot join you, so please take care of him if you can”. 

“Of course I will, sensei” I respond, a smile appears on his face “ thank you, Zane, you're a good man”.

I get up leaving behind Master Wu with his memories and thoughts

I walk down the corridor to the bedroom where Lloyd is waiting for me already packed. “Hey Zane, I've started packing for you,” he said as he pointed to the half packed bag.

“Thank you” I replied before walking over and continuing to pack my bag with Lloyd giving me suggestions on what to bring.

“So we’ve got multiple bottles of water, packets of food, clothing and camping materials like sleeping bags, a tent and cooking supplies,” said Lloyd as he checked off the list.

I added “we also have money, our phones and a portable charger which is fully charged” whilst checking the bag before saying, “ I think we're ready to go”. We walk back down the corridor, walking past the room that Kai and Cole are in to reach Master Wu. The ship had already landed so after our goodbyes we got straight off and started our long walk through the desert. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Wu’s POV

It’s been 3 hours since Lloyd and Zane left and each hour, Kai and Cole have gotten crazier. They went from being quiet to asking to get out and now there trying to bang the doors down. They will eventually remember that they have elemental powers but I won’t remind them. I sip my tea hopefully the boys are as far away as possible because Kai and Cole most likely will catch up very quickly to them. 

“Booooom”

They remembered 

They ran past my door that was wide open. Cole takes a look inside, confused about why I’m not moving, he probably expected much more defences then what they got.

“Why are you just sitting there?” he asks, his voice is much lower than before, “you should be fighting us”

“Why?” he looked stunned by that answer “your speed and power level has increased dramatically, I could be seriously injured trying to fight you and the boys already have a three-hour head start so I see no reason”. A creepy smile formed on his face.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize that” he turned to Kai who had come back “did you hear that Kai, our elemental powers have doubled” he laughed “thanks, old man, will find them by tonight”.

And with that, they ran off going after my nephew and student. I pray that they’ll be okay and that the romantic feeling will be returned or I fear that all their relationships will be ruined.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zane’s POV

It’s been 5 hours since our departure and we have had no issues so far. Lloyd and I have travelled at a good pace and will hopefully be at a city by night. If we don’t then will set up camp, it seems that nothing has gone wrong over at Master Fu’s end because we haven’t heard anything from him yet.

“Zane”

“Yes Lloyd” I responded

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine”

“no no no about Cole” he nervously continued “you know, him being in love with you and wanting you to know!”.

“Well I'm fine with it, I admit I’ve had a crush on him for a little while, why do you ask?” 

he started blushing hard “no reason” he sped up.

“Could this have to do with Kai?” 

“NO!!!” he started blushing even harder “of course not, I was just … curious yeah curious!. Anyway, where's the nearest city?”

“Don’t go changing the subject” he looked down “don’t be embraced, you can tell me about it”

“Well, it just…”

“Ring ring” his phone goes off he scrambles to get to it, dropping and again picking it back up.

“Uncle what’s wrong?” he asks

“Kai and Cole escaped” 

“What!!!” I shrieked causing Lloyd to jump at my sudden outburst “when?”.

“Around two hours ago”

“Again WHAT!!!” I scream at the phone, Lloyd continued “why did you JUST tell us?”

“...”

“Master Wu,” said Lloyd “Master Wu?”

“What happened to Master Wu?” I ask 

“He’s been cut off … what if they’ve captured him?”

“I doubt it” I answer “It’s been two hours they would have left by now if they wanted to catch up to us” it dawned on me “they could be close by”.

“No they couldn’t be” answered Lloyd “but still we need to get a move on before dark perhaps we should get some sort of vehicle, we shouldn’t use any vehicles that we use as ninjas instead we should find a car or … did you hear something?”

“What” I look around “no, I can’t hear or see anything” A red light went zooming past us before circling us, it has to Kai. It looks as if it's going double Kai’s usual speed which seems almost impossible but whatever those flowers contain might make it possible. I start using spinjitzu causing Kai to start surrounding me. 

“Lloyd” I screamed at him, snapping him out of this thought “run, I’ll hold him off”. I get into a fighting position as Kai comes out of his spinjitzu ready to attack me. 

He threw the first punch that I dodged but barely as I jumped back. He threw another punch which I again dodged, he kicked me but it didn’t have any effect besides making me stumble back. Again he throws a punch which this time I grab a hold of, twisting it, that shocks him because a stunned look appeared on his face before he went back to a cocky smirk.

“Don’t do this Kai!!!” I yell over the wind and all the other sounds around us whilst dodging his attacks 

“Do what?” he says smirking even wider “I’m trying to get my Lloyd” he punches me in the face causing a little nose bleed “you're in my way” he continues. He does a roundhouse kick aimed at the stomach which this time hits me in the stomach. 

Pain 

Is all I can feel as I fall to my knees. He stands over me “luckily for you, Cole wants you and I’m willing to wait a couple of minutes for him to catch up”. The pain in my stomach increased.

”But until then it's better that you're silent until he arrives”, I lost consciousness after another blow to the stomach by Kai.

I’ve failed Lloyd and Sensei Wu


	3. Lloyd's run

“Run, I’ll hold him off” Is the last thing I hear of Zane as I run off in the opposite direction. I shouldn’t be running, I should be fighting, I should be with Zane, protecting him. I’m the freakin green ninja, I need to go back and fight Kai, but if I get captured then… well I’m captured. Zane could be being captured right now, but can I risk it?

Is being captured that bad? Its just sex could it be that bad and I am in love with Kai its not as if he’s bullied me or hurt me in any way.

No no no

Master Wu must have a reason as to why we should run. I continue to run, hopefully, Zane’s escaped and that Kai got no idea which direction I went in. The worst-case scenario is that he’s being captured and that Kai knows exactly where I went.

I stop to catch my breath. I wonder what's happening to Zane right now?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole’s POV

Zane lies on the bed, asleep, he doesn’t look too bad actually. I collected him off Kai three hours ago, he looked quite beaten up. Kai explained that to knock him unconscious he hit him on the stomach before running off after Lloyd. I don’t think that beating up Zane was the best choice but it was effective at the time so I guess it’s okay. 

Zane starts to move, I move closer so that I’m laying over the top of him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane’s POV

My eyes slowly open, my stomach still sore from the punch off Kai. On top of me is Cole who when he sees me looking at me licks his lips and places his arms next to my waist leaving no room to move. He leans further down on top of me.

“It’s good that you're now awake, I was starting to get bored,” he purred into my ear, he placed his hand on my chin and pulled it up so that our eyes met. He pushed his lips against mine, as I tried to pull away, he pushed me fully into the bed and continued to kiss me. He deepens the kiss, trying to explore my mouth but I deny him permission. He eventually wins the dominances and explores my mouth until we're both out of breath. He removes his shirt so that I can see his muscular chest, I can see him smirk at my blushing cheeks before going back to kissing me, I hold onto his neck.

“Glad to know you're enjoying yourself” he whispers in my ear after we break the kiss, he removes my shirt and starts kissing along my neck leaving marks whilst keeping a grip on my waist. I can tell he’s being turned more and more every minute by the look on his face. My grip on his neck tightens, as he goes straight back to kissing me on the lips before taking it to the next level.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd’s POV

I continue down a path in Ninjago city looking for a place to sleep. I need to rest but my concern for Zane has kept me awake. I've tried to call Zane multiple times and have got no responses so I think that Cole has got to him. I stroll down the street, trying to blend in but I constantly feel as if I’m being watched which I dismiss due to being surrounded by people.

As I walk down a small road which is much less populated than the other streets, I feel a chill down my spine. It's starting to get cold. Hopefully, Kai won’t find me here. I was surprisingly wrong.

As I walk past a small alleyway, something grabs my waist and pulls me into the alleyway. I look up, struggling whilst wanting to scream until I see the face of my captor.

It’s Kai

“Lloyd, It’s just me” he whispers in my ear as he holds my waist.

“Kai,” I say

“Shhh,” he says, as he picks me up into his arms, they were very warm. “Go to sleep, you’ll be fine” he whispers in my ear as I feel my eyes slowly start to close.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai’s POV

I placed Lloyd gently on the bed whilst waiting for him to walk up, he was tired because he slept the whole time. Even when I went to sign into the cabin he just remained asleep in the car. He stays asleep for another hour whilst I read a book.

Suddenly his eyes start to flutter open and I walk over to his side sitting on the bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lloyd’s POV

I open my eyes to find Kai sitting next to me. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked me.

“Good” I responded 

A smile appeared on his face as he practically pounced on me, pinning me to the bed before connecting our lips. 

After he stopped kissing me, he grabbed my waist keeping a tight grip on it whilst kissing my neck causing me to moan unintentionally. He smiled down at me before continuing to leave hickeys all over my neck. He smiled at them whilst whispering “ that proof that your mine” under his breath. 

He pulled off my shirt, eyeing my chest and smirking at me before removing his shirt letting me see his bare chest causing a blush to appear on my face. He grabs my hand before moving it to his chest before continuing our make-out session.

We continued to make out and eventually consummated the relationship.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lloyd’s POV - three days after 

We arrived back at the destiny bounty after three days of dealing with Kai’s hormonal needs to find Zane, Cole, Master Wu, Nya and Jay waiting there already for us. Zane told us that he and Cole had arrived yesterday whilst sitting in Cole’s lap, I don’t think that Cole’s hormonal issues have worn off.

“Master Wu” I turned to him, he admittedly looked up at me “did you find a cure?” I asked he took a sip of tea.

“No” he responded, “but I don’t think if I had it really would have done much”.  
Everyone started to chatter after the comment leaving me standing there by the door. Suddenly I feel hands on my waist and hear Kai’s voice.

“ guess who it is!”

“Hmm, OMG dad,” I say pretending to be surprised, “no, of course not” he responds laughing slightly. “I’ve got something for you,” he says and pulls me into my bedroom. I sit down on my bed and he places a present in my hand. I open it to find a beautiful green diary with a gold-lined sword on its cover. 

“I love it,” I say to him, kissing him on the cheek, a massive smile appeared on his face.

“Look inside”

Inside was a love letter, written beautifully, he starts off admitting that he was in love with me before listing the reasons why. He then writes about how he understands if I don’t love him and that I will hopefully consider going on a date with him. I looked up at him, he was embarrassed.

“So when’s the date?” I jokily say he seems to calm down at that and sit down on his lap.

And with that, the story of the Ninjago mating season is over.


End file.
